The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to automatically and electronically read in bar-codes, each of which is recorded with a plural numbers of bar symbols of different width on a surface of an object such as a card. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus to automatically discriminate readable and unreadable bar-coded informations through a plurality of read-in steps of the bar-coded information.